The Great and Magnanimous Escalation Relic
by DeeSharkman
Summary: Someone is reincarnated into Naruto with a nerfed Gamer system to allow for other characters to actually be relevant. This character then does things like grow in power, complete missions, and derail cannon, all the fun stuff. Trying to be lighter on the game elements than others I've read. Rated M for language and just to be safe. Definitely not a self-insert. Also posting on RRL


**First story I've written that I'm actually uploading! Aren't I just the coolest? The greatest? The humblest?**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and this story, all other characters, worlds, and whatever else belong to their respective owners.**

**Now on with the Story!**

**Congratulations on being Isekaied!**

…What?

**You're being isekaied!**

…Why?

**The ROBs felt like it!**

Wh-…Actually fair enough. So where am I going and what's the goal?

**Elemental Nations and whatever you want as long as it isn't super boring!**

That doesn't exactly leave me with a lot of freedom seeing as how there is only one thing to do in Naruto but fair enough.

**In order to assist you with not being boring you have been gifted with the Great and Magnanimous Escalation Relic!**

Weird way to say the Gamer but ok.

**To begin select your starting village:**

\- **Kumogakure – the one with the rapper that names their ruling class after the letters of the alphabet!**

\- **Iwagakure – the one with the badass old man with an overpowered jutsu that never does anything!**

\- **Kirigakure – the one with the swords and the MILF!**

\- **Sunagakure – the one who's founders had poor planning skills!**

\- **Konohagakure – the one where things happen!**

Interesting as it would be to start somewhere that isn't Konoha, more or less the entire plot, pre-plot, and post-plot happen there so, there isn't exactly much of a choice. Konoha it is.

**Select your starting perk:**

\- **Almost an Uchiha: You get the sharingan but no ability to awaken the mangekyo naturally. You can still get it, but it would require something like taking an eye from someone who has it or abusing Hashirama cells somehow (there's got to be a way, its ****_Hashirama_**** cells after all)**

\- **Almost a Hyuuga: Your byakugan only covers a 270****0**** field of view but otherwise functions the same.**

\- **Akimichi: You're a member of the Akimichi clan with everything that entails. (Thicc Boi)**

\- **Nara: You're a member of the Nara clan with everything that entails. (Smart and Lazy)**

\- **Yamanaka: You're a member of the Yamanaka clan with everything that entails. (Mind Rape)**

\- **Aburame: You're a member of the Aburame clan with everything that entails. (Nopes Abound)**

\- **Inuzuka: You're a member of the Inuzuka clan with everything that entails. (Good Boy)**

\- **Almost an Uzumaki: No chakra chains for you but one the bright side lots of extra chakra and longevity and better with seals. **

Alrighty then, this is quite a selection. Let's see here…Uchiha is boring even if I could get the mangekyo and same for the byakugan. The clans are more interesting though mind rape is a bit useless in Naruto since anyone worth mind raping can't be mind raped. The Naras are also pretty cool though their shadow stuff isn't the best and I'm already smart and lazy (or at least I like to think I'm smart, the laziness is objective fact though). Honestly, Almost an Uzumaki sounds best, after all, seals are bullshit and doing pretty much anything requires chakra.

**Randomizing character creation…**

Wait what?

**Complete**

**Beginning rebirth…**

And with that I lost consciousness.

I stirred when I felt myself being moved.

I stirred again when I felt pressure around my head.

I tried to think when light hit my eyes for the what felt like the first time in years.

Thinking, however, was not as pleasant or easy as it should have been. I screamed as I was assaulted by a splitting headache. I tried to think about what was causing this headache but that only caused it to increase and I in turn tried to figure out why it was increasing.

Thus, the vicious cycle continued for some unknowable amount of time until suddenly…

**+1 INT**

And then again.

**+1 INT**

And again

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**+1 INT**

**…**

Until finally my headache was gone, and I could open my eyes.

As my eyes focused, I saw around me the walls of a crib and a gray ceiling. With a herculean exertion of strength, I turned my head to the side and saw a row of cribs to me side filled with sleeping babies. Another rebellion against gravity and I could see that the cribs extended to my other side as well. With a final, heroic, blood pumping flex of my neck muscles, I was informed of two things. The first and not particularly exciting was that my strength had increased by 1. The other, and far more concerning, was that unless the doctors at my birth had been some knife happy sadists, I am a girl.

I let my head flop back onto my pillow. New life indeed.

To distract myself from the horror that was the realization of the fact that I would have almost no freedom or mobility for the next couple years, I mentally called out 'Status'.

**Name: Mizuya**

**Level: 1 (0%)**

**Age: 0**

**HP: 100%**

**CP: 318 (+318/hour)**

**CC: 20%**

**Stats:**

\- **STR: 0.2 (2)**

\- **DEX: 0.1 (1)**

\- **CON: 0.1 (1)**

\- **INT: 10 (100)**

\- **PER: 0.1 (1)**

\- **Points: 0**

**Skills:**

**NA**

**Perks:**

\- **Regeneration 1**

\- **Almost an Uzumaki**

\- **Consistency **

\- **Newborn (temporary)**

**HP: A measure of your health. 100% is fully healthy, 0% is dead.**

**CP: Your chakra capacity. Calculated by summing the square root of each stat and multiplying that by 100.**

**CC: How efficiently you use your chakra. 100% means none wasted, 20% means 80% is wasted.**

**STR: Physical strength. Affects striking power, lifting power, speed.**

**DEX: Coordination. Affects ability to control your body, speed of turns, and accuracy**

**CON: Affects general health, disease, poison, condition, and damage resistance**

**INT: Intelligence. Affects thinking speed, memory, reasoning, and comprehension**

**PER: Perception. Affects acuity of senses and ability to process sensory data**

**Regeneration 1: You heal at normal speed however you can recover from any wound, including re-growing limbs though such a thing would take a while.**

**Consistency: Your skills and stats don't rust from disuse and won't be affected by your emotional state**

**Almost an Uzumaki: Changes CP calculation from 10*(SUM (SQRT(Stats))) to 100*(SUM (SQRT(Stats))). Increases lifespan to ~150 years. Increases EXP gain to Sealing Mastery by 100%**

**Newborn: Reduces all stats by a factor of 10. Increases stat gains from training by a factor of 5. Factor decreases as you age.**

Well… that's quite a list. Though honestly there's nothing particularly exciting except my chakra capacity being an order of magnitude higher than everyone else's which is insane. No wonder Naruto could spam hundreds of clones. Also, a closer look at my INT let me figure out that my headache was likely caused by my newborn brain being unable to handle the thought process of a fully mature engineering student. Even now my thoughts felt sluggish, so I surmised that my INT still hadn't quite gotten up to where it was before reincarnation.

And with that done, I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Day 3**

My previous life's disgust for babies has not decreased. At all.

I. Haven't. Slept. For. _Three. DAYS._

Goddamn nigging whore son, rhino dick riding, flea ridden, maggot infested, shit piles hadn't stopped crying for my entire fucking life.

The only silver lining to the situation (tarnished though it was), was that trying not to scream in frustration had gotten me a skill.

**Meditation (INT), Level 3 (96%): Improves self-control, increases emotional stability, and increases HP and CP regeneration by 15%.**

**Day 15**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I've done it!

At long last my meditation has leveled up enough to _let ME __**SLEEP!**_

I am victorious! Thy unholy screeching can no longer affect the great Mizuya!

**Day 30**

The advent of peaceful sleep brought along many things, among them the ability to register the presence of the nurses as well as the fact that they seemed to be concerned about me judging from their concerned tones as they threw worried glances at me. Paying attention to the nurses also clued me in to the fact that I don't speak whatever language the elemental nations speak, probably Japanese by the sound of it.

Soon after regaining the ability to sleep I also became aware of the fact that being a baby is almost unholily boring and I really needed something to do before I went insane. I quickly came to the idea of training my stats since it provided me with something to do while also bringing nigh instant gratification due to their speed of growth.

**Day 60**

Stat training has been disappointing. My physical stats didn't increase at anywhere near the same speed as my intelligence, likely because my intelligence was forced to increase due to my mind being beyond my current bodies brain, though that slowed down if not completely disappeared once my INT hit 14.

The other issue with training stats was that once I got them to around 2, training them any further would attract a lot of attention. A running 2-month-old is pretty weird after all. Though luckily INT wasn't affected by this and I found my new favorite activity (and my only one for the foreseeable future), math. A lot and a lot of math. It trained my INT as well as giving me something to do, there's always more math problems to solve after all.

**Day 100ish**

Sweet godly penises in hell I'm bored.

I've figured out how to do trig in my head for fucks sake, and that was weeks ago. I'm almost done with integration by now.

I mean its not like they never let us out of our cribs or something, but its only for a couple hours a day and even then, there's not much to do

I can't wait for the day we can go to a park, then maybe I can sneak in some leaves and get started on chakra control.

**Day number too much**

I'm being taken outside tomorrow!

I heard the nurses talking about how it was about time that they started taking us outside (I had figured out the language a couple weeks back).

That night I went to bed so excited I barely remembered to do my nightly math exercises (Algebraic Geometry this time).

The next day I could barely keep myself calm through the morning routine before the nurses brought us downstairs and to the backyard, an utterly novel experience for me since I hadn't even been aware of the fact that I was in the upstairs or anything. Not that the rooms had no windows, but I wasn't tall enough to see out of them.

The orphanages backyard was surprisingly spacious and very green. It had a field of grass in the center with the outside of it being bordered by a red fence and a row of trees.

The nurse carrying me put me down and I barely remembered not to run straight to the trees since none of the other kids could do that yet and I was trying not to attract too much attention. Well, no more than was already on me since I started walking and talking earlier than the other kids.

I forced myself to waddle (I would've walked but diapers are annoying) over to the trees, doing my best to avoid the older kids playing, before falling to my hands and knees and searching around for leaves. My search quickly pulled up a most excellent specimen, vibrant green and about the size of my forehead. I brushed of the dirt on it before folding it carefully and tucking it into my sleeve.

I then waddled over to a more private area before sitting down to meditate. I wasn't going to start doing any chakra control exercises where people could see me. Instead, I sank into meditation and tried to feel my chakra. It was honestly pretty simple as between my over-leveled meditation skill (level 51 and counting) and the fact that prior to my rebirth I didn't have chakra, so the stuff was new and the feeling of it was rather foreign, pinpointing it was fairly quick.

The next step, getting the chakra moving, was considerably more difficult. I mentally grasped the stuff, but it slid out of my 'hands' like water. I tried again to the same result.

A good hour later I was still sitting there having made absolutely no progress and reflecting on the fact that maybe I should've started on this earlier.

"Mizuya" came a voice as a shadow fell over me "its time to go back inside"

I squeaked (yes, I squeak, I'm not even sure of I'm one, I'm literally incapable of anything else on short notice) and nearly jumped out of my own skin. I turned around to find Emi, one of the nurses, reaching for me as she fought down a laugh.

'_yes, I see nearly giving me a heart attack has amused you, you old hag. Well just you wait, Mizuya will get her revenge'_

But outwardly all I did was nod and reach my hands up. Can't have them thinking I'm anything other than a sweet little girl after all.

The journey back to the baby room (I still had no idea what it was actually called, but all the kids younger than 2 were kept there so that's what I called it) was depressing. After the vibrant colors of the great outdoors the merely colorful walls of the orphanage and baby room were rather drab.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. I ate and shat and tried to move my chakra and ate and pissed and tried to move my chakra until bedtime. I managed to keep my leaf hidden as Emi changed me into pajamas and until the lights were out.

Once it was clear the nurses were gone and the others were asleep, I sat up and once again tried to get my chakra moving. A fruitless few hours later I was immensely grateful that meditation could substitute for sleep because there was no way I was stopping my attempts at moving chakra until something forced me to.

I leaned back against the walls of my crib. I was doing something wrong. If I was on the right track and this was just hard then there should've been some improvement by now, but there was nothing, it was just as useless now as it was when I first tried.

I thought.

And then I thought some more.

I leveraged all of my 69 INT into this problem.

Then I remembered some useful advice from my past life, 'if it doesn't work try turning it off and on again'.

Well…my brain wasn't working.

I turned to the bars of my crib and stared. They stared back…wait no I'm just getting sleepy. I took a deep breath and considered if this was a good idea. Then I remembered Regeneration 1 could fix anything as long as I didn't kill myself outright.

Well then here goes nothing.

I wacked my head against the bars.

I blinked.

I processed.

Owwwwwwww fuckity fuck fuck fuck on a croc dick that _hurt!_ My brain isn't a fucking computer goddamn i…t. Wait. My brain. _My_ brain. _My _chakra.

What the hell am I doing trying to scoop it up and move it. It's not like I pick up my arm with my other arm to move it, no I just move it by sending nerve signals to it and shit.

I took a deep breath and tried again. This time, once I'd located my core, I didn't move to scoop up the chakra, instead I felt it. I made sure it was the chakra I was feeling and not just imagining it, and then I moved it, like I was stretching out an arm.

My back stiffened as I felt chakra flowing through me for the first time. It was a strange feeling, like dowsing yourself with cold water during a hot day and simultaneously like jumping into an outdoor hot tub during winter. Strange, but pleasant. Apparently my brain can, on occasion, be treated as a computer.

I took some time to get used to the flow of chakra, directing it through out my body and making completely sure that I wouldn't get any shocks from it flowing through…_ahem_…sensitive areas. I mean I'm only uh…less than 1, but still better safe than sorry.

Once I'd familiarized myself with it, I took out my leaf and placed it on my forehead before guiding a small stream of chakra to it. I moved my hand away and the leaf fell. I tried again and it fell. I sighed no OP by age 5 for me I suppose.

It took a couple hours (I think, not like they have clocks in here), but I got the leaf to stick to my forehead and earned a skill.

**Chakra Control Exercises (DEX) Level 1 (6%): Exercises to increase your CC. Each level increases CC by 0.5%. Cost: Varies**

Earning the skill made holding the one leaf on my forehead a piece of cake and confirmed my theory of how skills actually worked. Earning a level in a skill was all on me, however once I'd earned it, the game would essentially provide the effect of a bunch of hours practicing the skill so that I was firmly at that level without having to go through those hours of practice myself and could instead move on to figuring out the next level. Essentially, one leaf is easy, but getting to two would be just as much of a hurdle as getting to one.

Welp nothing for it but to practice. It's not like I have anything else to do. …that's pretty depressing. Not new. But still depressing.

I then ran into a bit of a problem. I only brought one leaf.

I shook my head. Nope, nopenopenopenope. I haven't been training my INT for nothing.

I ripped the leaf in two and got to work.

**Day more than 365**

My birthday has come and went and brought with it a most excellent development: food besides milk. I hadn't even realized I needed it until I got it, but at that moment I had an epiphany. I knew why babies shove just about anything into their mouths, its for some fucking _variety_ in their diets.

The leaf exercises have been a bit of a mixed bag. On one hand progress was slow due to my abysmal DEX, on the other the exercise was training my DEX. I'll take it as a win since I'm getting started on this much earlier than anyone else anyway.

Another disappointment, granted an expected one, was that I could only really practice at night since during the day I was watched like the child that I technically am, so I just stuck with doing math. On the Brightside though was the fact that my absurd chakra levels also came with absurd regeneration so I could practice the leaf exercise through the night.

Other than that, though my life really was remarkably uneventful.

**Day number past my second birthday**

My second birthday had come and gone and brought with it many new developments. Chief among them was that I was moved out of the baby room and into my own room which was a god send as it finally let me start properly working on my physical stats.

It also brought new responsibilities as I had to start helping with the chores around the orphanage. Luckily enough the matron kept them simple for us two-year olds and I could usually get done with my bit of sweeping or dishwashing within a couple hours.

The other issue brought along by the passage of time was that the other kids had finally started gaining some semblance of sentience and I had started to gain a reputation as an anti-social loner. Not that they were at all wrong, I did in fact spend weeks at a time with barely a word passing my lips or a person coming in sight even before my reincarnation, but the issue was that I could start to pick out the future bullies. A group of boys whose names I had never bothered learning. I decided I'd be calling them Eenie, Meenie, Minie, and Mo regardless of whether I'd actually find out their names

I doubt they'd be difficult to take care of if they were the only thing I had to worry about, but alas, they were not, for the word of the many out-weighed the word of the few in the eyes of the matron and I knew that any attempts to dissuade them would quickly be brought to the matrons attention with me as the aggressor. I suppose I should start practicing sneaking around soon.

The greatest bit about turning two however, was that my newborn decrease to stats went from a factor of 10 to a factor of 9. So, my stats should be effectively at their full values once I turn 18. Honestly its slower than I would have liked but at least it's going away.

I also realized that I should probably be insane right now, what with living two years with zero meaningful interactions. It was a conundrum that had been swimming around in my head for quite some time before I looked at my skill list and saw that my over leveled meditation included stabilizing my mental state and increasing my self-control. Another mystery solved, yay.

**I'm like 2 ½ now**

Today I overheard something fascinating.

"Emi did you hear?" said one of the other nurses to my caretaker "The fourth's wife is pregnant!"

Emi gasped "Really!? Where did you hear that?"

The other, looking incredibly smug, replied "My sister in law works at the main hospital, she was there when the pregnancy was confirmed"

Emi was nearly jumping up and down in excitement "That's incredible! What do you think they'll be like!? …."

The two devolved into excited speculation, barely remembering to watch the kids and I stopped paying attention to them.

Well then, now I know where I am in the timeline. Early enough to watch everything go to shit and late enough that I'm powerless to stop it. It's a shame really, Minato is awesome. I honestly don't particularly care about Naruto since he turns out ok anyway, but losing Minato, a man genuinely competent at just about everything is a terrible loss.

Actually, wait, I don't have stupid high intelligence for nothing. There's got to be something I can do to at least increase people's chances.

Let's see, there's exactly zero chance I'll be powerful enough in about 8 months to actually assist in the fight so how else can I help. A saying comes to mind when thinking about this situation, 'Knowledge is Power'. Had Minato been prepared, he likely would've stomped any attempts at releasing the nine tails. Now the question remains, how to get him that info without him doubting it too much?

There's no way I can get the info to him directly, after all its not like anyone was going to be letting me into the Hokage's building and I have no idea where he lives or where he frequently visits. I do, however, know where Kakashi can be found, the memorial stone.

That's the who taken care of, now I need the how. I can't just tell him since he'll likely take my head of for disrespecting his supposedly dead comrade and even if he didn't, a two-year-old knowing about Obito and Kakashi would be very suspicious. So delivery of the info, even to Kakashi would have to be indirect and since I have access to neither telepathy nor burner phones, it'll have to be a note.

Step 2 complete, now to figure out how to get the note to Kakashi without outing myself. I suppose I'd have to leave it on the memorial stone, covering Obito's name to make sure he notices, but the issue is that I can't just walk up to the stone and stick it on there, someone would see me.

It's an interesting issue, but the solution is fairly simple if not particularly easy. I need to learn how to make chakra strings within the next 6 months. That way I can deliver the note without being seen or associated with its delivery.

There are a few other hurdles, namely learning to read, write, and get away from my caretakers but they shouldn't be too difficult to overcome.

**A month or so later**

I was right, learning to read, write, and get away from my caretakers was not that difficult. With my monstrous INT, making myself literate took about a day and once I'd started showing some independence my caretakers were happy to leave me alone for hours at a time. I doubt they knew I was leaving the orphanage for those hours, but their lack of attention did let me do so and earned me a new skill.

**Sneak (DEX, PER) Level 4 (59%): Your ability to go undetected. From moving quietly, to being aware of your surroundings and how they may reveal or hide you.**

My meanderings had also brought me in front of a mirror for the first time in my current life. I was cute, not the cutest thing in the world, but definitely up there. My brown eyes are great for going unnoticed unlike my bright scarlet hair. That could be a serious problem for trying to sneak around, its still short for now, but once it gets longer, I'll have to do something about it.

All in all, the system saying that my character creation was randomized was likely bullshit since I looked like a young version of Erza Scarlet.

My practice with chakra strings has been going…well… better than expected but still not great. Taking the Uzumaki perk was definitely the right choice since chakra strings are expensive to create and maintain, especially with my poor chakra control.

**Chakra Strings (DEX) Level 2 (33%): You create strings of chakra that can be used to manipulate objects at a distance. Max Range: 10 (5*level) m. Initial Cost: 50 (151) CP/m; Upkeep: [Initial Cost * (1 – CC)] CP/min.**

As it stands, I don't even have enough chakra to extent one string to its maximum range and I'm going to need to extend considerably more than 10 m if I don't want to be found out.

Nothing for it but to practice, I guess.

**5 months later**

At last I was ready. Just in time too, any later and I doubt the message would have made it in time to make a difference. I'd managed to level all of stealth, CC, and chakra strings enough that I was confident in not getting caught.

**Sneak (DEX) (PER) Level 23 (15%): Your ability to go undetected. From moving quietly, to being aware of your surroundings and how they may reveal or hide you.**

**Chakra Strings (DEX) Level 10 (33%): You create strings of chakra that can be used to manipulate objects at a distance. Max Range: 50 (5*level) m. Initial Cost: 40 (75) CP/m; Upkeep: [Initial Cost * (1 – CC)] CP/min.**

**CC: 53%**

I now had enough chakra to create about 33 m of string and still be able to keep it up long enough to deliver the note. It's not ideal but it's the best I could do in the time I had. Still, I am proud of how far I've gotten, its incredible how productive I can be when there's nothing else to do (well that and chakra manipulation is pretty much magic, and I _love _magic. So much so, that I'm pretty sure that if my body were capable, I'd be getting turned on).

All that's left now is to write and deliver the note. I finished with my chores for the day as fast as I could, avoided Emi's pestering about how 'Someone's excited today, aren't they', ran to my room, wrote the note and snuck out.

I kept the note simple, keeping out Obito's name, only mentioning that a powerful ninja at the very least on the level of Jiraiya would be coming after the nine tails when Kushina would be giving birth. I also mentioned the possibility of the aggressor having wood style and the sharingan, stating that he was experimented on and that he should have at least one of the two. I tried to keep the tone of someone who had done everything they could and was desperately hoping that it would be enough, which was in fact the case.

Getting to the memorial stone without being seen was difficult, but I'm pretty sure I managed. The shinobi probably didn't care and between being like 3 feet tall and being decently skilled with sneak, I doubt the civilians noticed me.

Once I reached training ground 3, I slowed down and started being extra careful about making sure there was no one around. The area was quiet, and I couldn't see anyone, but better safe than sorry.

Soon I came within sight of the memorial stone and luckily for me there was no one there. The stone itself was an impressive, black, kunai shaped boulder thrust into the ground and I sadly didn't have time to appreciate it. Getting close enough to it that my chakra string could reach it, I quickly found Obito's name (nice of them to put the names in alphabetical order) and extended a chakra string, first to my pocket where the note was and then, as quickly as I could, to the stone where I tucked it into the 'O' of Obito.

I dissipated the string, sweating and trying not to pant from the effort of expending that much chakra at once, before sneaking back to the orphanage as fast as I could.

I came into my room, flopped down into bed and sighed.

Now, we wait.

**3 months later**

Fuck.

Apparently, it didn't work, judging from the nearly (thank you meditation) overpowering feeling of dread and the massive orange tail I can see through the window.

God damn it.

I'm going to sleep.

**The next day**

Actually, never mind. It worked. Obito released the nine tails but the forces guarding the birth managed to keep Kushina and Naruto safe while Minato resealed the nine tails. Or at least that's what I overheard from Emi and the other nurses. Not in those exact words, but I could fill in the blanks with my meta knowledge.

Awesome! Now what I got to do is…get ready for the academy. Which is in 5 years.

I looked around the walls of the orphanages indoor play area.

I sighed (I've been doing that a lot haven't I).

This is going to be boring.

**End of Chapter/Start of Next Chapter Stats**

**Name: Mizuya**

**Age: 8**

**Level: 2 (86%)**

**HP: 100%**

**CP: 3733 (+3733/hour)**

**CC: 81.5%**

**Stats:**

\- **STR: 34.8 (209)**

\- **DEX: 50.33 (302)**

\- **CON: 33 (198)**

\- **INT: 124.17 (745)**

\- **PER: 55.5 (333)**

\- **Points: 10**

**Skills:**

\- **Math (INT) Level 210 (0%)**

\- **CC Exercises (DEX) Level 123 (23%)**

\- **Meditation (INT) Level 78 (2%)**

\- **Chakra Strings (DEX) Level 57 (34%)**

\- **Sneak (DEX, PER) Level 54 (95%)**

\- **Housekeeping (DEX) Level 35 (78%)**

**Perks:**

\- **Regeneration 1**

\- **Almost an Uzumaki**

\- **Consistency **

\- **Newborn (temporary) x6 reduction in stats; x3 effectiveness of stat training**

**Please let me know if you find any mistakes, typos, formatting errors, and, just like everyone else here, I'd love some constructive criticism (you don't have to be nice about it as long as its constructive)**


End file.
